Cherry Blossom Truth
by SolasNightThorn
Summary: Normally Sakura Haruno is loud and outgoing, except for when she is in the locker room with the other girls. And Ino Yamanaka is determined to find out why. Takes place before the squads are formed. Rated M for a reason, NSFW. SakuXIno, Loli, Futa.
1. Hidden Seals

Hello and welcome to my first FanFic, Cherry Blossom Truth. Normally Sakura Haruno is loud and outgoing, except for when she is in the locker room with the other girls. And Ino Yamanaka is determined to find out why.

**Key:**

~Normal Speech~

_~'Thoughts'~_

**~Inner Sakura~**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto. Anyone, who isn't Masashi Kishimoto, that thinks they do own it is an idiot. Bakas!

**Warning:**** This Fic is rated M for a reason. Contains Smut, Lemon, SakuXIno, Loli, Futa. NSFW!**

* * *

_Cherry Blossom Truth_

Chapter 1: Hidden Seals

"Ok girls I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura smiled as the rest of the girls in her class exited the locker room. Checking to make sure no one was still there, the 13 year old kunoichi started to strip out of her workout clothes. Sliding her t-shirt off tossing it to the side, she then undid the light pink sports bra that she was wearing, sliding it off she tossed it on top of her shirt. Just as she was sliding her shorts off, he heard someone exiting the showers. She quickly pulled her shorts back up as her former best friend Ino Yamanaka walked out of the shower.

"Hey Billboard-Brow! Why the hell are you still here?" The nude blonde asked as she walked over to her locker drying her hair. Despite her age Ino had matured far more than the other girls. While most of the girls breasts had only just begun to grow, Ino was already a full 34 B, with perky pink nipples.

Sakura blushed a little as she looked at Ino's feminine figure. "None of your business Ino-Pig! I could ask you the same thing!" The pink haired girl turned crossing her arms over her budding chest. Frowning she watched as Ino dressed in a very short denim skirt, an off-white strapless tube top, and a sleeveless purple hooded jacket that came down to her midriff.

As she slid her feet into a pair of ninja sandals, Ino looked up and noticed Sakura standing with her back the door fidgeting. _"Why does she have her waist wrapped up like that?"_ Ino stood up and walked out as Sakura slid her shorts off. Turning the corner suddenly Ino heard the other girl shout 'Release'. Quickly running back to see what had happened, however, she was too late as Sakura had already entered the showers. Turning to leave Ino decided that tomorrow she would ask Sakura about it.

~Next Day~

As the rest of the girls left the locker room, Ino and Sakura said goodbye to their classmates. Turning to her former friend, Ino took a deep breath. Walking over blushing slightly, the blonde girl began. "Umm hey Billbor- I mean Sakura, can I ask you something?"

Turning with a frown as she heard the name she hated but stopped when Ino called her by her real name. "Uh sure Ino-Pi- I mean Ino." Blushing Sakura looked down.

"Well uh, yesterday when I was leaving, I heard you shout 'Release'. Now I know that was to release a seal or some genjutsu. Now since I know we weren't under any jutsu, you were releasing some sort of seal. What, exactly, were you doing?"

Looking down poking her fingertips together, Sakura stammered. "Well, I, uh, was... Undoing a weight seal on my legs! It makes running and jumping harder." She suddenly looked away. "Now can you please leave? I need to take a shower."

Looking at the pink haired kunoichi with an unbelieving expression. "Fine don't tell me." Standing to leave "It's not like I care anyway." And with a flip of her blonde ponytail, Ino walked out of the locker room.

Blushing as the girl left in a huff, Sakura checked to make sure no one was around, but in her rush she didn't notice the new trashcan in the hall that was hiding the blonde haired girl. She quickly pulled her t-shirt off, yanking the sports bra off, she tossed them both in her duffle-bag.

After she was sure that Sakura hadn't seen her, Ino slipped out of hiding and over to the door. Barely pushing the door open she peeked inside. She was greeted by the sight of her former friends half naked body. While Sakura was one of the more mentally mature girls in their class, she did still have the body of a 13 year old. Her budding chest was a mere A cup, her nipples a pair of soft pink nibs. Her body was a soft and supple picture of health, lean muscle and nearly no fat. The only things Ino couldn't see were Sakura's thighs, ass, and crotch. As these were wrapped in bandages, and to Ino's surprise there was a sealing tag over Sakura's young crotch. _"I knew she had sealed something, but why would she seal that?"_ But before she could see what the tag was hiding, Sakura turned away and moved further into the room. This forces Ino to open the door more and move her body further into the room.

As she turned and walked towards her locker, Sakura rubbed her crotch thru the bandages. "Ungh, I need to get these off." She formed the Sheep handsign and shouted "Release!" A puff of smoke engulfs her waist as the seal was released, the tag and the bandages fell off her body and a second, smaller smoke cloud appeared between her legs. "Ahhhh, that feels better! I can't keep it bound up like that for that long anymore."

Ino watched in awe as the girl undid the seal, and to her surprise a second smoke cloud appeared. She looked intently as the smoke cleared, and then she got the shock of her life. As Sakura turned and the cloud dissipated, Ino got more than an eye-full of the longest, thickest, veiny-est, cock she had ever seen. The piece of meat that hung between Sakura's thighs was easily 10 inches long, as it reached almost to her knees, it was also two and a half inches wide as her wrist was hanging next to it, and there wasn't much difference. As if the meat log wasn't enough, it was accompanied by a pair of big swollen balls in a supple pale sac. The entire package was accented by a perfectly groomed patch of pink hair.

The simple sight of the monstrosity was enough to make Ino's nipples hard thru her shirt. She then subconsciously reached up and began rubbing them. All it took was her touching her breasts to make her suddenly orgasm thru her panties and all over the floor. As she hunched over with a deep moan, in the pool of her own juices, she suddenly remember that there was another person in the room. She leapt to her feet and bolted down the hallway with her juices still running down her thighs. The blushing blonde ducked into the first bathroom she came upon, scared out of her mind.

Sakura was just about to head for the shower when she suddenly heard a deep moan. Looking towards the source of the sound, which lead her to the door. When she looked to the door she was greeted by the momentary appearance of a platinum blonde ponytail. However before she could say anything the hair disappeared. When she approached the door she discovered the floor was covered in a puddle of something that was kind of sticky and had a very musky scent. While it confused her, she really didn't pay it much mind and decided to just ignore it and headed to the shower. As much as she tried she couldn't put what had happened out of her mind, especially the blond hair.

~A Week Later~

The last week had been a tense and awkward seven days for the two 13 year old kunoichi. Well more for Ino than Sakura. This being that every time that Ino saw the pink haired futa looking at her or walking towards her, she was certain that the wrath of god was coming. But it never came, the girl would only look at Ino's ponytail with a confused look. _"This is driving me nuts! I have to tell her, and I have to see it again! It haunts my dreams!" _Finally she decided to ask Sakura if she wanted to get something to eat that evening. _"I hope she doesn't kill me."_

~That Evening~

As the two girls walked towards Ichiraku Ramen, they were greeted by Konoha's blonde #1 Knucklehead Ninja. "Hey girls, how are you?"

Ino groaned "Geez Naruto, why do you have to be so darn loud?"

"Yeah, you're so annoying! Baka!" complained Sakura glaring at him.

"Sheesh Fine! You know no guy, especially not Sasuke, will be attracted to you if you're always so mean." With that he took off down the street. Yelling something about being Hokage someday.

As the girls looked on thinking about what he said, they then looked at each other and burst out laughing. As their laughing fit wound down they walked into the ramen stand and both ended up ordering a regular misu pork bowl. As they ate both made several attempts to start a conversation. Unfortunately both only wanted to talk about one thing. And neither knew how to start the conversation. Eventually they finished their dinner and left the stand. Finally Ino spoke up. "So hey Sakura, can we go somewhere private? I kind of have something important I want to talk to you about."

"Uh sure Ino. I think there's a park close to here." As they walked to the park Sakura couldn't help but wonder what her blond companion could want to talk to her about. They arrived at the park and as they walked around they saw several couples walking hand in hand, and at one point Sakura reached over to take Ino's hand but the moment their hands touched, they both withdrew their hands and looked away from each other. After a few minutes of walking they both saw a bench swing and went and sat down. "So Ino what did you want to talk about?"

"Well I, uh... I know, well that's to say, ummmm..." Ino looked around suddenly very nervous. After a few moments the blonde took a deep breath and then said, "I know your secret, Sakura-chan."

"What secret, Ino-chan?"

"The one you keep under that seal."

"Wait, you don't mean yo-"

"I know you have a dick!" The blonde kunoichi suddenly shouted.

* * *

Well there you go the first chapter of Cherry Blossom Truth. Please read and review. I welcome input, and may be willing to use some ideas if you want to send them my way.


	2. Old Secrets

Hello and Welcome to the highly anticipated second chapter of my SakuXIno Fic; Cherry Blossom Truth. I will be posting responses to your reviews of Chapter 1 at the end of the chapter. Also there will soon be a poll open on my page for you guys to vote on how long I should make this story. But more on that later, let's get back to Cherry Blossom Truth.

* * *

**Key:**

~Normal Speech~

_~'Thoughts'~_

**~Inner Sakura~**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto. Anyone, who isn't Masashi Kishimoto, that thinks they do own it is an idiot. Bakas!

**Warning: This Fic is rated M for a reason. Contains Smut, Lemon, SakuXIno, Loli, Futa. NSFW!**

* * *

~Chapter 2: Old Secrets~

Ino Yamanaka sat in silence as she awaited the response of her pink haired friend. _'Dear Kami, what if this was a bad idea? Sakura-chan has never exactly been the calmest girl.'_ Scared the blonde kunoichi looked around for the quickest way to escape the area if the other girl became enraged.

**"WHAT THE FUCK!? HOW IN THE HELL DID SHE FIND OUT?! NO ONE KNOWS! ONLY ME, MOM, AND THE VILLAGE DOCTOR KNOW! WHAT THE FUCK?! I'M GONNA KILL HER, ****_CHA!_****" **A wicked smile spread across the face of Inner Sakura, as the spirit thought of many evil ways to dismember and disembowel the blonde girl. Fortunately for Ino, the real Sakura was somewhat more controlled.

Softly Sakura turned to her friend. "Ino-chan, what are you talking about? I have a dick? Is this some kind of sick joke? I thought you had changed."

"Sakura-chan, I don't want to sound mean, but don't lie to me. I've seen it, I've seen that monster you have sealed between your thighs."

"I... mean... Ino-chan, how did you find out?" Sakura couldn't bear to look at the girl that knew her deepest secret.

Ino sighed. "The other day when I asked you about a seal in the locker room, after I left, I hid behind that trashcan in the hall and waited till you thought it was clear. And so while you were focused on getting ready for your shower, I snuck into the doorway to watch. Then after I saw it, all I did was touch my chest and I came all over the floor. That's when I remembered that you were there too, so I ran."

"So that's what that noise and puddle was. But why would you do that?"

"I wanted to know."

"Why. You always acted like you could care less about me. After we started liking Sasuke-kun."

"Well, you're always so loud and outgoing. But then when we got into the locker room, you'd get always quiet and shy. I got curious."

"Curious? You got _Curious_? That's the excuse you have for spying on me and discovering my darkest secret?" Sakura was getting furious. However, before she could say anymore Ino leaned over and hugged her tight.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know how big of a secret that was." Breaking the hug, Ino looked at her friend. "How long have you had it?"

"Forever, I was born with it. That's why my father left. This thing has been the root of a lot of the problems I've had, Hell it's the root of every one." The pink haired girl sighed.

"Every problem? What do you mean?" Ino asked confused.

"It's caused everything, from my forehead, to Sasuke-kun, to Naruto, to our relationship. Everything!" Tears began to form in Sakura's eyes.

Deeply worried about her friend, Ino turned to the girl grabbing her shoulders. "Sakura-chan, take a deep breath and tell me the entire story."

"What part do you want to know first?"

"I don't know, how bout we start with your forehead?"

_'Always the forehead. Damn you Ino-Chan.'_ Sakura took a deep breath. Exhaling she began. "Well when we were little I didn't know how to seal it like I do now. So I was always afraid someone might see it at some point, so to make sure that never happened I decided to purposely draw attention to my larger than normal forehead..."

_~Flashback~_

_"Geeze Sakura, did your mom marry a two by four?"_

_"I mean, look at that thing. It's huge!"_

_"Hey why don't you say something already? You too chicken to fight back?"_

_"Oi! You leave her alone!" A rather loud blonde girl stood over the cowering girl driving the three bullies away. Sure they were safe she turned to the girl. "Are you ok? They didn't hurt you did they? By the way, I'm Ino, Ino Yamanaka. What's your name?"_

_Scared the girl looked up at her savior, in a very quiet voice she said. "Saku-hic! I'm Sakura Haruno."_

_"Well Sakura, you shouldn't let your bangs hang in front of your forehead like that, it'll only draw attention to it. Here, this should help." The blonde girl takes out a ribbon and ties it around Sakura's head, holding her bangs up framing her face. Smiling the blonde said. "There, that's better. Say I'm going to my favorite flower field, want to come?" Before she could answer Ino had grabbed her hand and was leading Sakura thru the forest. As the pair ran thru the trees, the pink haired girl self-consciously rubbed her crotch trying to calm down the tiny boner forming in her skirts._

_~Flashback End~_

As she finished thinking about the time that they first met, Sakura turned to Ino. "After that we became so close, and for me I started having deeper feelings for you. That's probably why I relied on you for so much. And then you admitted that you liked Sasuke-kun, that crushed me." Tears began flowing from the pink haired girl's eyes. "To know that someone else had the heart of the person I held so dear. So I decided that if I couldn't have you, I'd have the one you wanted. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't make myself feel for Sasuke-kun like I felt for you."

"Is that also why you never returned Naruto or Lee-san's advances?"

"YES! I could never return the feelings others felt for me, that I felt for you. I've never had the bravery to say it to you, and then you started liking Sasuke, but Ino-kun, I love you. I've loved you since the day we met. You have been the center of my world for so long, it's the reason I could never get truly mad at you, even when you treated me like crap." The girls green eyes were filled with tears and she stared at her blonde friend trying to see her reaction.

For one of the first times in her life, Ino Yamanaka was left speechless. Had she heard her best friend right? The girl in front of her who, for the longest time had been like her sister, was in love with her? "Sakura-chan, what do you mean that you love me?"

"I love you, as in I am in love with you, as in you make my heart flutter, my breath short, my brain no longer work, and the biggest effect; the very sight of you my penis hard as a rock, hard enough to threaten to break free of the seal that keeps it hidden. You fog up my thoughts, you haunt my dreams, and you fill my heart with a longing that I cannot describe." The tears were now pouring down the young futa's face and onto her shirt. "You are my everything. I never want to lose you."

* * *

Well there it is. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I will be trying to post a chapter weekly, I will also be trying to work out a posting schedule as I will be starting several other stories. For more on this check out the Coming Soon Section of my page. Also to those of you who were confused about the story being under Ino Y. and Naruto U. this is due to a error and it has been fixed. I have decided that this story will be at least 4 chapters there will be a poll up soon on my page where you can vote on how long you want the story to be. As always please review.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**ssvidel3~**

**Well now you've seen Sakura's reaction, was it up to your expectations? I'm glad you like the pairing. There ain't anything wrong with a little pervy thinking.**

**redwolf23456~**

**Glad you like it.**

**kimie3~**

**Fear not, there will be more.**

**EAnIL~**

**Well even if it's weirdly good, it's still good. As to your request, not in this story. But as I am looking for a story to fill the number 4 spot on my posting schedule, I will consider your idea.**

**sarronxo~**

**I'm glad you like it, and I hope you continue to like it.**

* * *

**A big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my story. The amount of support that this story has gotten has blown my mind. I would have been happy with few reads and one or two reviews. You have all made me so happy and I hope you will continue to support the story and check out my other stories coming soon.**


	3. Moving Forward

**Hey there everyone. I would like to apologize for my absence. I have been camping for the last few weeks and have not had internet. The upside is that I had a lot of time to write. And for those who also follow my Naruto epic, Mature Bud, I will be posting a new chapter on there very soon. And so without further ado, welcome to the next chapter of Cherry Blossom Truth.**

* * *

**Key:**

~Normal Speech~

_~'Thoughts'~_

**~Inner Sakura~**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto. Anyone, who isn't Masashi Kishimoto, that thinks they do own it is an idiot. Bakas!

**Warning: This Fic is rated M for a reason. Contains Smut, Lemon, SakuXIno, Loli, Futa. NSFW!**

* * *

**Moving Forward**

After a while, Sakura began to calm down. As her breathing returned to normal, she asked Ino if she had a tissue. Wordlessly Ino dug one out of her purse and handed it to her friend. While Sakura blew her nose and wiped her tears away, Ino racked her brain to try and understand what had just transpired. Her best-friend, more like her sister, had just confessed her love for the blonde girl. At first her mind screamed a firm unwavering 'NO!'. But as she thought about the entire situation, Ino came to a realization; that aside from Sasuke, Sakura was the only person in the leaf village she truly cared that deeply for. Yes she did have Shikamaru and Choji, but they were her teammates, and more like her brothers. So if she wanted to be with anyone in the village other than Sasuke, it would have to be Sakura. Seeing that her friend had regained her composure, Ino turned and took a breath.

"Sakura, would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?"

"Wha... What did you just say Ino?"

"I said, Sakura would you like to go out with me tomorrow night? _On a date._" Ino made sure to emphasize the last three words.

"Oh, yeah sure, I'd love to Ino-kun." Only the second time using that honorific. "What time?"

Blushing Ino stammered out. "How bout 6 o'clock. Should we meet at your house or mine?"

"Yours. Definitely." Sakura said with force. "My mother isn't the most gracious person in the world."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you some other time. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, unless you want me to walk with you home?" The blonde asked, secretly hoping Sakura would invite her in. But sadly that was not to be.

"No, sorry Ino-kun. My mom is probably in a bad mood. So I'd better hurry home." Standing up from the bench, Sakura wasn't sure how to say goodbye.

"Oh, ok. Maybe tomorrow." Ino also stood up and too stood there not sure how to part. After a moment Ino decided to make a move. She quickly wrapped her arms around her friends neck and pulled into a tight hug. At first Sakura was too stunned to respond, but after a moment, she slid her arms around her companion's waist and returned the hug. The two stood there for a few minutes embracing each other. As they pulled apart, they only separated enough to place their foreheads to each other. After a moment, Ino started to release her hold on Sakura. Only then did Sakura tilt her head and lean closer. Recognizing the signals, Ino tilted her head the opposite direction and leaned closer. Both had their eyes closed as their lips brushed against each other. Both pulled back at the first touch and their eyes flashed open. Looking into her friends bright green eyes Ino saw that this was ok and Sakura wanted more. Leaning back in, Ino kissed the pink haired girl with more passion. Sakura returned the passion and after a minute opened her mouth and pressed her tongue against the soft lips of her partner. In the heat of the moment Ino opened her own mouth and welcomed Sakura's soft wet tongue. The two began a fierce battle for dominance. However Ino underestimated her opponent and soon Sakura had the advantage. As their kiss grew longer, both girls hands began to explore each other's bodies. However just as Ino thought Sakura was going to step it up, the pink one broke off the kiss and thru heavy panting reminded her partner that she had to get home.

* * *

While both girls were saddened by having to end their play early. Both were now in a euphoric mood, so after hugging again, and sharing a quick kiss, they parted ways and headed for home. Sakura was absolutely ecstatic, so much that she forgot to be quiet as she entered her home. This led to her being greeted with a slew of curses and an empty bottle thrown at her from the living room. Entering the room, Sakura found her mother in a state that had become all too familiar to her.

15 years ago Mebuki Kasuco, had been hailed as one of the Leaf Village's most desirable women. And many men had been made very jealous when she married Kizashi Haruno. Not soon after then, she had grown large with child, and the couple were the picture of happiness. However tragedy soon struck the happy family, Mebuki went into labor a month and a half early and the baby did not survive. Despite this the couple stayed together and supported each other. They did not, however, escape unscathed. Kizashi became visibly distressed and his once cheerful face and soft pink hair, became a somber visage framed by frayed graying hair. Mebuki was affected in different ways, while on the outside she appeared as she always had, inside she had grown very depressed and fearful that she would never be able to give Kizashi the son he dreamed of, and he would leave her. This led her to become somewhat of a closet drinker, never drinking in front of family or friends, but when she was alone she would drink herself into unconscious. About 4 months after the loss of the first baby, the Haruno's got themselves together and were able to conceive again. This time Mebuki didn't go into labor till 13 days past her projected due date. But tragedy stuck once again, as their child was born healthy, however while she was a girl in almost every way, she was born with male genitals, healthy male genitals. This was too much for Kizashi, shortly after the birth, he divorced Mebuki and left the village. Kizashi's leaving broke Mebuki, she no longer cared if she was seen drinking and quickly became a very bad alcoholic. This led to young Sakura growing up very hard, and very quickly.

Entering the living room Sakura was greeted by the site of her mother, in the same bra and panties she put on three days ago, to go buy more booze as she had run out, lying on the couch surrounded by empty bottles and smelling awful due to not having showered in a week or so. Seeing her daughter standing before, Mebuki launched into one of her usual tirades, that boil down to that it was Sakura's fault Kizashi left, that she had killed her mother's love life, social life, and will to give a shit anymore. The verbal bile the women spat at her daughter was punctuated with her throwing the bottle she was holding at the young girl. Ducking under the bottle, Sakura would have normally tried to talk to her mother, get her up and help her to bed but tonight had been a good night and Sakura could care less about her mother right now. Turning she walked off to her room and left her mother to wallow in her booze and depression.

* * *

~The next morning~

Waking early Sakura showered and rebound and sealed her secret. After getting dressed she walked downstairs and ate breakfast. After getting her things together for school, she filled a pan with cold water and went in search of her mother. Her search didn't last long, she found her mother where she left her the night before. Tossing the pan of water on the sleeping drunk before her, Sakura stood back as Mebuki woke with a start and looked at her daughter thru the haze of a hangover.

"Mom I woke you up to tell you I am going out tonight. Don't ask who, don't ask where, don't ask why. You won't remember anyway. I am only telling you so when you get mad later I can say 'I told you, this morning'. Now I have to go to school, go back to bed." And with that she turned and walked out of the house. At first Mebuki tried to understand what had just happened, but she just decided to forget about it and laid back down and was soon fast asleep.

~With Sakura at the Academy~

As Sakura arrived at the academy she was greeted by Naruto. And as usual he asked her out, and as usual she turned him down, only this time she simply said she had other plans and would see him later. As she walked into class she saw two seats that were open. One was at the end of a row and right next to Sasuke. She initially started walking towards that seat, but as she did the other seat caught her eye. It was at the end of the very back row, and it sat right next to Ino. She quickly made a b-line for the seat, beating Choji to there, forcing the big guy to sit next to Sasuke. This caused Choji to grumble and complain, as it was no secret that the Akimichi heir harbored a major crush for Ino.

Smiling Sakura slid into the chair next to her blonde friend. Leaning in she whispered, "Hi there Ino-kun, good morning."

Ino whispered back, "Good morning Sakura-kun." Smiling Ino slid her hand under the table to intertwine her fingers thru Sakura's. The pair sat thru the entirety of their morning classes, as they were released for lunch, they released hands and walked together to find a spot to eat. For safety's sake they decided on the rooftop of a nearby restaurant. Before they sat, both girls double checked the area to make sure no one could see them. Once they were sure they were alone, they pulled each other into a tight embrace. Holding each other closely they quickly kissed and sat together to eat. Feeding each other a few bites, the pair ate in relative silence. After they finished eating, Sakura asked if Ino could turn around for a bit.

"Ummm, Ino-kun. Could you turn around for a little bit?"

"Uhh sure Sakura-kun. But could I ask why?"

"Oh I guess. I need to change my wrappings and the seal tag before we have gym class."

"Oh I understand." Ino blushed a little as she turned away. Saddened a little by the loss of a chance to see the thing that she lusted for.

Seeing her friend's blush, Sakura thought that maybe she should let the blonde watch. Deciding that as she had already seen it once it didn't matter. "You know what Ino-kun. Seeing as you have seen my secret it can't hurt."

* * *

Ino nearly lept out of her skin in elation. After calming herself, the blonde turned to see her companion sliding her shorts down. Forming the sheep hand-sign, Sakura shouted "Release!". As she shouted it the seal on the tag changed and the wrappings fell loose around her ankles. Releasing the breath she had been holding, Sakura waited in terror of what happened next. As a puff of smoke appeared in front of her crotch, Sakura's massive member and large sagging balls appeared. Sighing deeply Sakura mused about how the pressure in her balls had grown so much recently. Hearing this Ino spoke up.

"Sakura-kun, have you ever masturbated?"

Confused the pink haired girl looked at her friend. "Have I ever what?"

"Masturbated. You know, jacked off? Beat one off?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Ino-kun."

Sighing Ino stood up and walked over to her half naked friend. "Why don't I just show you?"

"Ummmmm ok?" Sakura stood frozen in place not sure what was about to happen.

"Trust me this will feel really good." Ino smiled as she pressed herself into her friends side and reached down to take her limp member in her hand. The thing was so large that the blonde could only just fit her hand all the way around it. She began slowly stroking the piece, earning a deep moan from its owner. As it grew in her hand, Ino increased her pace. Soon Sakura was panting like a dog in heat, the heat inside her body had grown so much that she had unzipped her red dress and had it hanging open.

Loving the site before her, Ino helped guide her partner to the ground. One her friend was seated, Ino began an erotic strip-tease. Soon she stood on the roof in only her plain purple bra and panties. Taking her cue, Sakura quickly stripped down to her soft pink bra. Smiling Ino slowly laid herself on top of the other girls. Her position resulted in Sakura's large member was nestled between Ino's toned butt cheeks. Enjoying the feeling Ino launched the two into a passionate make out session. As the pair began the battle dominance, Sakura took an early lead with her tongue skills. However after their first encounter Ino came with a strategy; once Sakura thought she had her pinned with her mouth Ino would turn the tables. As she put her plan into action, Ino slid her leg to the side so her crotch, which was growing wetter by the moment. Slowly drawing a finger down the young futa's chest and stomach. Quickly detouring around the pulsing meat log, Ino drew her finger down and then up the inside of Sakura's thigh, stopping just below the full sac that laid below the monster. Smirking Ino ran her finger up the soft skin of Sakura's sac, then the finger drew its way up the entire length of the flesh log. As her hand reached the large almost purple head, Ino wrapped her hand around the shaft and began slowly pumping her hand up and down its length. Due to this being her first experience with masturbation, Sakura was soon moaning and panting as her thick cock was twitching, begging for release. Not wanting things to end so soon, Ino broke off the kiss and released the hot item in her hand. Standing she reached around to release the clasp of her bra. As she opened it, and her pale globes bounced free, Sakura watched in awe of the beauty that stood before her. The bra discarded, the blonde hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her panties and slid them off. Sucking in a breath as the fabric pealed itself from her soaking wet womanhood. That breath caught in Ino's throat as a cool breeze blew across her organ, this served only to make her more aroused. Standing over her sweating partner, Ino began to kneel down over the twitching member. Before she could have it enter her, she was stopped by Sakura who was worried about if she should wear a condom. Laughing Ino responded.

"Sakura-kun, darling, I don't think they make a rubber large enough for you." Smiling she leaned down to kiss her partner. "Besides, I have been taking the pill for over a year now. My mother is paranoid. Now just lay back and enjoy the ride." With that Ino placed the tip in her entrance. Now anyone who knew Ino knew that she was not a patience person, and could handle quite a bit of pain. So it served as no surprise when she lowered herself onto the member a good six inches without any hesitation or screams of pain. As the blood of her broken hymen dribbled down her lover's massive cock, Ino moaned deeply as she was penetrated for the first time. The feeling was pure ecstasy for the blonde. Once she had come down from the high of being broken in, she began pumping up and down on her partner. Not long after Sakura began to understand, and started to thrust up in time with Ino. Her timing was, as Ino came down, Sakura thrusted up to meet her. This resulted in each thrust slamming deeper into Ino's young cunt. And then both girls found something they didn't expect; Ino's cervix. After a pause Ino raised herself up determined to break past this barrier. Sakura pulled back preparing for the strongest thrust she could imagine. The pair locked eyes and made their moves. Ino slammed her body down with her entire weight, while at the same time Sakura thrusted up to meet her partner. Their combined efforts resulted in Ino's dripping cunt swallowing Sakura's entire length, and her virgin womb being forced open by Sakura's head and two inches of the shaft. This sudden penetration drove Ino over the edge, as her first true orgasm crashed over her like an ocean wave, the feeling caused the muscles in her cunt to suddenly clamp down with a vice-like grip. This in turn forced Sakura beyond her limit and 2 years of pent up pressure, exploded in Ino's womb. Within seconds Ino was filled to capacity and well beyond. Sakura was held inside by Ino as she pumped ounce after ounce of warm steamy jizz into the blonde's baby maker. After five minutes of euphoria, Ino's body released its hold on Sakura and the pink girl's limp dick slid from her lover with and audible 'pop!'. With that Ino collapsed on top of her futa panting heavily. After some time lying there together they both realized that they had completely forgotten about their class, seeing as it was pointless to go now and arrive late, the pair simply laid there in each other's arms. Soon they both began to drift off to sleep. As Ino closed her eyes she was certain she saw a head of yellowish-blonde hair disappear from a neighboring rooftop.

* * *

**There you guys. R&R and tell me what you think.**

* * *

**kimie12~ I want to thank you for your continued support and while you continue to call for more, I must tell you that CBT will be ending soon. It may make you sad, but I will be honest, this story was never meant to be long. After I wrap this story up I will be debuting a new story titled Never Knew. I think you will enjoy.**

**ssvidel3~ As I said to kimie12 this story will be wrapping up soon.**


End file.
